


let’s stretch those legs, baby

by towardsthestars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek likes being called princess, Ballet Dancer Baek, Ballet terms lol, Bare-backing, Begging, Chanyeol is whipped, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Toys, Other characters make brief appearances, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Chanyeol bc yes, Smut, Spanking, Zoom calls, awful lot of grinding, comedy ?? lol, i think, love shot era hair, they're quarantined here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardsthestars/pseuds/towardsthestars
Summary: Baekhyun’s always complaining about how his boyfriend can’t survive being in the studio with him.Why, you ask? Well—
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> see, this is the time you ask me in the comments what was i thinking  
> to your utmost confusion and/or curiosity, i doN’T KNOW EITHER. i was taking my zoom pointe class like any other day, and while my teacher was going over our rond de jambe combination, my mind started wandering. i was like: ugh, why isn’t there like any chanbaek dancer aus ??? and ik there are dancer aus but they’re all strippers and i wanted bALLET dancers— needless to say, i have created this monstrosity and now i will hide in this corner of shame. 
> 
> ( throws holy water )
> 
> enjoy  
> it’s not beta read so sorry not sorry  
> HOPE YOU READ THE TAGS

“Even if it’s been so long, I _still_ can’t believe he’s dating you,” Jongin sighs through his mask, fiddling with the straw of his iced mocha as he waits for the older’s drinks to be finished and ready to be picked up. “I honestly have no idea how he’s dealt with your bullshit for… what? _Two years now?”_

  


Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Chanyeol scoffs at the man who’s sitting in a car about two parking spaces away from him. “Shut your mouth. You’re just jealous that Kyungsoo calls you out whenever you try to get smart with him. Besides, I'm a damn good boyfriend. Baek can slap some sense into me if I get too obnoxious—“

  


“Well, that must be more often than not, then—“

  


“—and he knows how to use his power, because _wow._ You think Soo is scary? When Baek’s angry at me, I'm fucking terrified. I hate it. Nothing but a ball of fire, I tell you.” Raising his eyebrows in nothing but pure amusement, Jongin merely shakes his head. A worker with gloves and a mask comes out with two matcha lattes under the name of _Jerry._ With burning cheeks colored a crimson red, he gestures in Chanyeol’s direction, dying from secondhand embarrassment when the latter thanks her in English. The minute she scurries away and hands it to the so-called _Jerry,_ the brunet purses his lips at his idiot of a friend.

  


“See, like I said, I don’t understand how Baekhyun does it.”

  


Chanyeol diligently places the drinks in the cupholders of his car after sanitizing them with a hum, slipping into the seat with a pout. He whips his head to the left where Jongin is, narrowing his eyes. “What’s wrong with using a different name for orders?”

  


“Literally everything, you dipshit,” Jongin says before grabbing his keys and starting the engine of his own vehicle. “This is Korea, for goodness sake. It’s definitely not everyday where baristas take orders from other Koreans with crappy English who claim their names are different from their credit cards.” Laughing like it’s an inside joke between them, Chanyeol claps his hands and points at him with a shit-eating grin.

  


_“Exactly.”_

  


Sighing for the nth time in the span of thirty minutes he’s been _social-distancing-hanging-out_ with this giraffe, Jongin takes a bite of his glazed donut, asking with a mouthful, (Much to the other’s disgust), where he’s off to after this. “I’m going to visit Baek at the studio, because I’m much better than all his ex-boyfriends and I _actually_ support his profession.”

  


“See, this is one of those rare moments where I'm grateful that Soo introduced him to you,” the latter chuckles. “But… he reopened? That’s kind of dangerous, but I mean—“

  


“He only goes to host online classes. You should know this, you dummy. Why do you think Kyungsoo is still working from home?”

  


Jongin gasps, clutching his heart. “I just got called a dummy by the man who claims he’s a _Jerry.”_ After throwing daggers at each other, they burst out laughing until Chanyeol’s drink goes down the wrong hole and he pretty much brushes death by helplessly choking. Passerby immediately run about, his alarming coughs scaring the hell out of everyone.

  


It’s truly been quite the day, and the pandemic isn’t getting any better.

  


Instead of helping him out like the _lovely_ friend he is, Jongin sits back and watches his friend practically die as he waves a cheerful goodbye. _I’m just social distancing,_ he explains when Chanyeol finally recovers and shoots him nothing but a dirty look.

  


“Don’t look at me like that. In these trying times, I think we can both agree that you’d rather die from matcha than the virus. Anyways, I thought you weren’t allowed at the studio because Baek said you can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

  


Chanyeol chuckles at that— his friend truly says the darndest things. “Are you kidding? We’ve been together long enough for me to _not_ get horny at the sight of my boyfriend in just some tight leggings and loose shirts.”

  
  
  


_Oh, boy, was he wrong._

  
  
  


Reaching up to fan himself, Chanyeol groans and wills himself to get his shit together. He’s currently in front of an actual circulating fan, but the cool air doesn’t put a stop to his wild mind straying. He arrived some ten minutes ago at the dance studio Baekhyun owns, grinning and joyously greeting his small boyfriend with a quick kiss as he presented the latte. He got a mirthful giggle in response and a lovely _thank you,_ only to be soon ignored as he turned his attention back to his students on the Zoom call.

  


Knowing much better than to pout like a child, Chanyeol put the drink on the table next to him, got situated on the red couch in the corner, and busied himself with his phone. It was only efficient for about five minutes or so, because he soon went against his own will to shamelessly allow himself to check the other out.

  


It’s really just his luck, because instead of a loose top, Baekhyun has on a tight-fitting white shirt in which Chanyeol swears he can see his nipples from this angle. It’s simply paired with black leggings that hug his legs nicely, showing off his ass when he— _Oh god._

  


“Don’t forget to bring your leg back in perfect turnout for the _grande rond de jambe._ Oh, and how about we do a quick balance in first _arabesque...“_ Chanyeol watches him in awe, not because of the cool terms, but instead, his eyes trace every single curve and outline of the dancer’s slim body. “...Yerim, make sure when you bring your leg back you are squeezing your _derrière_ —“ to accentuate his point, he turns to the side, giving his students, (And unfortunately, the giant), a perfect view of his ass. Chanyeol’s eyes easily find the swell and its perkiness through those pants, nearly groaning when Baekhyun’s hands reach behind to _literally_ pat _himself._

  


Helplessly, he watches him dig his index finger into one buttcheck as if it’s the most normal thing ever. _Is this how ballet teachers always are?_ “One of the most important things to being a ballerina is that you _must_ —“ Chanyeol licks his lips, not even bothering to pay attention to what the older is saying at this point. He can’t seem to bring his gaze somewhere else, feeling himself panic even more when Baekhyun swiftly draws his leg up the other, effortlessly extending it out in an impressive way. Except, this time, he sticks his butt out on purpose and arches his back.

  


Chanyeol pretty much dies right then and there. _This isn’t good._

  


“...I don’t want to see this, alright? Promise me that all of you will squeeze _everything,_ because I can’t be there to yell at you individually right now.” Despite his scary tone, Baekhyun smiles at the computer in complete contrast, and tells them to position themselves at their barres. As he begins the music with a sing-songy _5-6-7-8,_ he quickly flashes his melting boyfriend a wink.

  


Said boyfriend almost thinks he’s just feeling playful. _Almost._

  


The piece of _beautiful_ shit knows exactly what he’s doing.

  


After that, all Baekhyun seems to do is spend the rest of his class time reminding them to _squeeze everything,_ and continues to use that as an excuse to grope his own butt, stick it out, and even go as far as slap it. His students remain unbothered, in fact, they look even more determined. Chanyeol cries y,internally and makes poor attempts to calm down, but when he sees his little lover bend over like that… it makes him lightheaded and insane, effectively sending his heartbeat to speed up unhealthily.

  


Raking a hand through his now-disheveled-hair, he grumbles and unlocks his phone, the noises of his low cursing drowning out with the _loud-ass fairy princess (Chanyeol’s words.)_ music. Jolting up when he hears Baekhyun bark a correction at someone, he suddenly remembers what happened that very morning.

  
  
  


_Waking up to an armful of a boyfriend is a blessing, but waking up to the glory of Byun Baekhyun himself is just too much to ask for. If it were any other day, Chanyeol would’ve basked in the feeling of warmth radiating from the smaller, tightened his grip around his waist, and perhaps would’ve gone back to sleep. However, this particular morning, the giant was horribly horny for no reason whatsoever, and the feeling of plump asscheeks snuggled against his morning wood made him moan throatily._

  


_Don’t get him wrong, he actually rarely wakes up like this, preferring sweet night sex and midnight love-making over morning escapades._

  


_Although, his usual mindset couldn’t stop him from rutting against Baekhyun’s ass, thoroughly enjoying the way it felt. It wasn’t enough for Chanyeol, the sex-addict bastard, because in the midst of slipping off his shorts— he’d went commando, claiming it was more comfortable— to relish in the feeling of bare cock against the other’s boxers, warm hands grabbed his to stop him. Caught in the act, he was met by Baekhyun's piercing gaze._

  


_“Park Chanyeol, it’s too early in the morning for this,” his lover murmured disapprovingly, but the corners of his mouth twitched in earnest. Seeing this, Chanyeol had the sudden urge to completely wreck the smaller man, and skillfully tore away his grip, pushing Baekhyun’s body so that he rolled onto his back. Towering over him, the black-haired smirked at how little effort it took to make him so very flustered. He leaned down to kiss him, but instead of getting what he wanted, Chanyeol received nothing but a short peck followed after a longer one that was still unsatisfyingly shorter than usual._

  


_He desperately tried to connect their lips again, but Baekhyun turned his head so that his plump lips met his cheek. Chanyeol whined, and the other simply giggled as if the whole ordeal was hilarious. In which, it probably was to see someone thirsting after him. (Although, it definitely wasn’t the first time, much to the taller’s secret possessive streak.)_

  


_“We can’t,” he said with a smile, booping his displeased boyfriend on the nose. “I’m teaching the teens today, and that’s the only thing that’s helping me not get hard— that means you can’t fuck me, Yeol. Wouldn’t want me to be too sore to teach, right?”_

  
  
  


And so, that was how Chanyeol was left blue-balled and grumpy. Although completely understanding of the situation, (They learned their lesson when Baekhyun tried to teach with sore muscles once; not a good experience), he refused to look the smaller in the eyes the whole morning. All was good the rest of the day once Baekhyun had waltzed off to work, because _one—_ the vixen was gone, and _two—_ Chanyeol’s own boss decided to grant him the day off, and Jongin called him to ask if he wanted to _hangout._

  


But unfortunately— good things don’t bother to last long. He loves watching his lover dance, if anything, he admires how passionate he can become when it comes to performances, and such. Albeit, when left to rot in his own hormones as the _cause of it all_ pretty much spreads his legs in ways that one could only fantasize about, Chanyeol wishes he just died from choking on that matcha latte.

  


He also shamelessly wishes that he can just fuck Baekhyun senseless in front of everyone on that Zoom call.

  


_(His cock totally doesn’t twitch with want)._

  
  


to jogging (jongin) : from me

  


_dammit why didn’t you stop me from coming ??_

_i’m being tortured from this sight_

  
  


< from jogging

  


_aww poor thing_

_and u arent home so no matter what u cant stick the dick in the boy_

_lolol im glad baek lets kyungsoo teach the kids from home_

_;))))))_

  
  


_> to jogging : from me_

  


_fuck you_

  
  


_< from jogging_

  


_chanyeol thats cheating ill have to tell baek about this_

  
  


Just as he’s about to throw some angry remarks at the latter, Chanyeol gets summoned by the glory himself. “Yeol!” Baekhyun yells, despite them being the only two in the room with the music off. (Everyone on the Zoom is on mute.)

  


“Come help me demonstrate something!” Embarrassingly quick, the giant doesn’t even try to hide how desperate he is to be by his side. The dancer asks him to hold his waist with his left hand, and to support his leg with the other. Chanyeol does so without a second thought, and only when he catches their reflection in the mirror does the latter realize what he’s gotten himself into. Shooting a panicked glance at Baekhyun for some sort of needed explanation, the older stays completely unbothered and bright as he explains the correct placement for a leg extension _a là seconde._

  


Sweating profusely, Chanyeol wants to rip his hair out when Baekhyun instructs him to hold his leg even higher, only telling him when to stop once it’s in a perfect split. The taller curses under his breath when his dick twitches. If the shorter notices, he doesn’t comment, instead smiling at his computer camera. “Ideally, it would be amazing to see everyone’s split, but don’t fret if you are unable to do so. What matters is remaining perfect turn-out, not being turned-in, and most _definitely_ squeezing your core as you maintain good posture…”

  


With every instruction, Baekhyun provides an example, which includes shoving his bottom into the man behind him when he happily mentions _not sticking your tush out._ The shorter pauses, because the feeling of an obvious hard-on against his ass isn’t something that can be ignored easily. Baekhyun shakes his head as he finishes his thought, stuttering over his words just a bit. It doesn’t go unnoticed, and a switch flicks on in Chanyeol’s head.

  


With a devious smirk, he lowers the other’s leg at respective ninety-degrees. Baekhyun’s lips curl up slightly at him through the camera in gratitude, but it soon falters when the man ever so subtly thrusts his hips forward.

  


Since the lag is painfully clear with Zoom, Chanyeol’s able to catch the exact moment— it looks like he’s simply shifting behind Baekhyun. With an exploding ego paired with furrowed eyebrows of determination, he does it a second time, and once again the other’s speech is failing him. Baekhyun tries to continue slowly this time, trying to make his excitement to teach believable while attempting to swat Chanyeol away with his back turned.

  


And of course, the taller’s mouth stretches into a rather elaborate grin, and he puts Baekhyun’s leg down, hugging his waist as he pecks the side of his neck lightly. He can see the students cooing, imagining how they would’ve been if they weren’t on mute. However, that’s not all to it—

  


Thanking himself for wearing all black today, Chanyeol kisses his neck again, thrusting forward with more force and power this time. There’s something about being in front of a computer on an important call for exactly twenty-two people to see, and anyone who’s paying close attention would see the way Chanyeol and their instructor’s hold isn’t as innocent as they think. It renders their insides throbbing with excitement, namely _someone’s_ dick.

  


Forcing himself to stay composed despite the initial craving to give in, Baekhyun manages out a strangled _let’s have a water break before the combination_ as he immediately tugs them both out of the camera’s view.

  


”See, this is what I was talking about!” he hisses, scowling at the black-haired who seems to not even be paying attention to him, eyes glossed all over as they soak in the sight before him like a sponge. “I seriously can’t teach with you here—“ just one brush of Chanyeol’s fingers across his hips renders him absolutely speechless, and at a complete loss of words. His boyfriend smirks at how easy all of this is, stalking forward until he’s pressing Baekhyun against the barres lightly.

  


Hovering over the smaller, Chanyeol chuckles. “Well, this is quite familiar, isn’t it, _princess?”_ Flushing at the nickname he’s grown to love, Baekhyun shuts his eyes and grips his biceps, making a poor attempt to back up, but the thing behind him stops him. As a man who won’t pass up certain opportunities like this, Chanyeol swoops his head down to connect their lips, grinning cheekily when Baekhyun doesn’t waste a second, and begins to kiss him with much fervor.

  


_Fucking finally._

  


Their lips twine and dance, Chanyeol finding secret satisfaction from having the older pliant in his grasp— Baekhyun’s breathtaking hands curl around the nape of his neck, tilting his head to deepen their heated liplock, moaning softly when the other bites his lower lip and sucks on it. Hard, vigorous; it’s difficult to breathe when their tongues meet, Chanyeol putting his overwhelming strength to use by squishing him on the barre. His hands travel up and down the skin he _absolutely loves,_ tracing over the curves and valleys of his body that he watched his precious boyfriend touch by himself for _too long._

  


Chanyeol kisses like he’s deprived. _Thirsty._

  


It drives him up the walls, except this time, he’s being driven up the barre— the little and soft moans that Chanyeol effortlessly elicits from the smaller makes his cock throb deliciously. As they swap saliva, he grinds his hips forward like he had prior, making Baekhyun’s eyes shoot open as he immediately throws his head back, keening when the other starts mouthing down his neck. His kisses are wet and sloppy, littering a fair amount of love bites across his collarbones.

  


That’s when the imaginary alarms go off in Baekhyun’s head, and he quickly shoves at his boyfriend to send him a safe few feet away, putting a respective space between them. Chanyeol narrows his eyes and tilts his head at him. “What—“

  


_”I’m supposed to be teaching right now!”_ And with that, he hurries back, (After fixing himself a bit), and is sheepishly met with various confused-looking faces. They all brighten up when they see their teacher, but the color drains from his face.

  


_He had forgotten to put himself of mute, so the probability of one of them hearing…_

  


“L-let’s continue, sorry. Do we remember the Center combo from last week—“ they nod. “That’s great! Okay, you may put your b-barres away and prepare. I will most likely still end class on time, my sincere apologies for being… _absent for quite a bit._ Something came up, but I’m back!” Baekhyun shoots Chanyeol a glare in his direction when he guffaws at the excuse, mimicking the man’s cheery tone, much to his disapproval.

  


Needless to say, Baekhyun ends up sitting with the majority of his body hidden from the rest of the class, trying his very best to focus on spouting out endless corrections. He ignores his stupid boyfriend who thinks dancing provocatively for him is a great idea. Right now, Chanyeol’s slipping his shirt off as his abs glisten with a thin layer of sweat, shining in the studio lights. To top it off, he’s also palming his dick through his jeans and thrusting his hips into the air sensually.

  


Baekhyun bets that he can get through at least two more combinations, but he’s on the verge of dying and he wants nothing more than to stick that cock inside of himself— he barely makes it through one, and at the end of it, the other is grinding on the floor, arms bulging as he brings his hips down sensually, imitating the way he’d fuck him open nicely. (Or rather, _roughly.)_

  


Yet again in a strangled tone, the red-haired thanks the class sincerely and tells them they did well like always, shame thrown out the window. He’s unable to stop himself from yanking both his leggings and boxers off. _(Thank God they can only see him from the neck-up.)_ He beams, waving at his students as the dancers leave with either rushed or happy _thank you’s._ Willing them to exit out faster, Baekhyun continues to keep up the lousy facade, even when he knows damn well what Chanyeol is doing.

  


He’s not dancing anymore, nope, _not at all._

  


When the last teen finally leaves, Baekhyun ends the meeting, shuts his laptop and gasps, throwing his head back as he curls his fingers in the other’s black locks. He moans throatily when he feels his tongue licking a fat stripe up his cock, tugging him closer once Chanyeol finally engulfs the head. He sucks it with satisfaction, pulling back to kiss the slit before immediately taking his whole cock inside his mouth. He bobs his head with a moan, making Baekhyun cry out from the sweet vibrations that send his eyes rolling back.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m pretty sure all of this is j pure smut so enjoy read w caution READ THE DAMN TAGS

”That’s right, baby,” Chanyeol groans, pulling the wrecked boy closer. Baekhyun is the only correct definition of _wrecked,_ alright— he curses his boyfriend’s dumb ideas, but just as he’s about to complain about potentially wasting time, said boyfriend thrusts forward out of nowhere. It causes both of them to moan out loudly, the particular position too good to be true. Chanyeol has got them where they were during _demonstrations,_ except this time, his left leg is in the air, and his right arm is keeping himself balanced on the barre. _You always say to give equal treatment to both sides,_ was all the giant said before pushing in.

  


Baekhyun is nothing but a little vixen indeed, because earlier when Chanyeol tried to finger him, he was greeted with _very_ loose walls that clamped down on him, aching to be filled. All the sweet _thing_ had to tell him was that he’d fucked himself with a dildo on the couch the minute he arrived at the studio, claiming it was impossible to dance while being horny.

  


Remembering all of this and imagining him moaning as the toy drilled his insides, Chanyeol growls and starts thrusting faster, picking up the pace while pulling the older back to meet every single one. “Fuck, you drive me insane.” Baekhyun can’t stop the obscene moans that tumble out, knowing very well that no toy can compare to his lover’s long, thick cock.

  


_He’s too addicted to this._

  


Being so into it, whining and crying, Baekhyun fails to notice that his leg is beginning to sink, completely forgetting the fact that he is supposed to be stretching his limbs. Chanyeol notices and _tsks_ disappointedly, stopping his movements as he forces it back up. When the shorter whines from the pause and tries to fuck himself on his cock, Chanyeol chuckles darkly, hand coming to grope his asscheek before slapping it harshly.

  


”Dancers need to stretch and _squeeze_ , Baek.”  


Baekhyun chokes on his own moans every time the calloused hand comes in contact with his ass, and by the fifth one, tears are spilling out. Laughing again without pulling out, Chanyeol maneuvers them so that they’re facing the barre. He forces his boyfriend’s leg on the highest part, placing his hands on the wall for leverage. Then, he resumes his punishing pace, pushing into Baekhyun fiercely and desperately, loving the feeling.

  


”Y-yeollie, feels… _f-feels good!”_

  


_”S-shit,_ princess, you feel so fucking good wrapped ‘round my cock.” The sounds of skin slapping wildly against skin, the lube connecting them, and their mixed moaning, groaning, and cursing fills the studio. It’s naughty and nowhere near sanitary, but they couldn’t care any less— getting an idea, Baekhyun tightens his grip on the barre and bends his standing leg the second Chanyeol thrusts up, making the shorter shriek when the younger’s cock hits his prostate.

  


Deciding that that’s fucking heaven, Chanyeol grabs his hips as he nips his ear, whispering for him to do it again. Baekhyun does, easily coming down to a perfectly turned-out _plié,_ moans growing even more at each impale.

  


Dirty, obscene, and definitely something he should be ashamed of, the shorter finds himself craving for more, growing tired with each bend as his muscles protest, left leg still high on the wood.

  


Thankfully, Chanyeol seems to get the message and carefully brings his leg down, kissing his nape, not once stopping his powerful thrusts. “Hold on, princess,” he murmurs before he’s turning the older around to face him without pulling out, hoisting him up. He hums when Baekhyun immediately wraps his legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders. He brings them over to the couch in the corner, gravity forcing his little boyfriend down on his cock with every step.

  


He fucking loves it, seeing him bounce like a lithe doll on his manhood, groaning each time Baekhyun clenches around him deliciously. Slipping out reluctantly and throwing him on the couch, Chanyeol hurriedly climbs over him and connects their lips. The man below him doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth, allowing Chanyeol to attack his mouth just as he had with his hole.

  


Pulling away to breathe, the giant guides his cock back inside, panting when it catches on the rim. “Baby, you’re going to make me cum if you keep that up.” Baekhyun playfully does it again and makes him growl, pouncing on his neck to nip at it teasingly. However, his darling wants his cock, and who is he to deny himself from those velvety walls?

  


It seems he’s going to do just that, because instead of pushing all the way in, Chanyeol pulls back out. Opening his once-closed-eyes, Baekhyun cranes his neck to look at him, whining like a baby being deprived of attention. The taller just smirks, circling the head of his throbbing dick around the rim, waiting to see what he’ll elicit from his lover.

  


Baekhyun whines again, reaching his hands out for him. ”P-put it in, Yeol!”

  


”Put _what_ in?” Chanyeol taunts. He receives a dirty look, but nonetheless, Baekhyun gives in anyways.

  


”Your fucking dick!”

  


Smiling, the black-haired takes his cock and begins to guide it back in, only to stop halfway. Noticing he’s been fooled, Baekhyun wails and tries to fit the rest, but strong hands are pinning him down to the couch. He opens his mouth to complain, but Chanyeol’s next words shut him up. “Tell me what you thought of while fucking yourself with that dildo.”

  


Taken aback, the shorter’s eyes dart to the side, fixed on the closed computer just a few feet away. “Well, I—“ a large hand on his chin forces him to look nowhere else than up at his lover. Tracing his lips with his forefinger, Chanyeol tuts.

  


”I won’t do anything until you tell me.” Flushing pink, Baekhyun dies internally. It’s definitely not the first time that the other has done this with him; Baekhyun is notorious for constantly touching himself when he’s alone, and it’s always to the thoughts of the same person. However, for the sake of said person’s big ego, he never goes without giving details of what happened.

  


Chanyeol is nothing but a kinky piece of shit.

  


_Baekhyunie,”_ he sing-songs, leaning in close to nibble on his lips teasingly. “I need my answer, sweetheart.”

  


Knowing he won’t get the dicking he wants without confessing, Baekhyun shuts his eyes, (Despite the warnings he gets from the taller), and sighs deeply. Then, he opens them to look down where they’re almost connected, cheeks reddening by the second. “I was thinking of you,” he whispers shyly, although his hands contradict him, shamelessly reaching and squeezing Chanyeol’s cock, earning him a broken moan and glare.

  


”Y-yeah?”

  


”I thought of your thick fingers plunging into me, hitting my prostate over and over again.” Chanyeol nods along, unconsciously gripping Baekhyun’s hips in a bruising manner. “And then, I thought about me lubing your dick up, making it sticky and slick, ready to be in me.” Taking notice in how riled up the latter is— eyes clouded with intense lust and love as he bores his gaze into him, manhood twitching between them— Baekhyun slithers a hand up to twist at his own nipple, moaning dirtily as he giggles at Chanyeol’s self-control teetering.

  


”After that, I imagined you giving it to me fast and hard, unforgivingly nothing like the way we usually take time. You were horny for me, just me, pushing into me like you were oh, so _desperate_ to make me cum just by your cock— _ah!"_  


Fueled off of his words with tensed muscles, Chanyeol loses it and chooses that exact moment to guide himself back in, thrusting at an animalistic pace, aiming so skillfully that each one attacks his sweet spot. Crying out, Baekhyun tries to get up to kiss him, but immediately falls back on the couch, spouting out moan after moan.

  


”How does that feel, Baek?” Chanyeol drawls, grinning every time his hips slap against his ass. He brings his legs up to rest over his shoulders, not once stopping. “Am I fulfilling your naughty desires? Am I making you feel good?” He receives nothing but strangled cries and uncontrolled moans that spill from Baekhyun’s mouth beautifully. Bending down and also bending him in half, Chanyeol leans down to whisper in his ear, pounding into him.

  


”I bet you like this, princess. Wrapped so deliciously ‘round my cock, I could do this day _and_ night, anywhere, anytime.” Baekhyun tries to jerk himself off with a high-pitched whine, but alas, gets slapped away from doing it.

  


Fisting what he can of the couch, Chanyeol uses the leverage to thrust as good as he possibly can, groaning and cursing under his breath every single time the vixen clenches down on him.

  


_”S-so good,”_ Baekhyun chokes out, holding the taller close and engaging them in an open-mouth liplock. His lover licks into his cavern, bruising his lips— Baekhyun gets manhandled on his side with his back facing the sofa as Chanyeol lifts his left leg up in the air, and he absolutely adores it, the way Chanyeol uses his strength during sex.

  


The smaller finds it hard to hold himself up, so the other is doing the majority of the work— thrusting in hard and deep, knowing exactly how to wreck him.

  


After some time, Baekhyun shakes violently and begins to bite his neck, leaving marks around his collarbones as he cries out. Chanyeol grunts at the double stimulations of hickies being left behind, and of the way his cock is being clenched so tightly. The smaller hiccups a broken I’m close, and Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice— he grips the edges of the couch and pounds into him ruthlessly, wanting to laugh at the way the back of the couch hits the wall repeatedly.

  


Baekhyun comes with a sharp cry of the giant’s name, confirming that he’s been fucked thoroughly from the way he immediately slumps down and shakes slightly. Said giant repeats the image in his mind, replaying the way his eyebrows furrowed, eyes scrunched shut, and lips unable to close— and releases into him soon after.

  


Panting loudly, the pair say nothing and Chanyeol doesn’t pull out, knowing that after being fucked, Baekhyun loves staying so full. He cradles his small boyfriend to his chest, rolling over so that he can lie comfortably on his back. Looking up at him, Chanyeol grins, pecking his forehead and laughing when he receives a series of complaints right away.

  


”Stop that,” Baekhyun barks with no bite, although leans back when the other starts nipping at his neck. Chanyeol doesn’t see this as an obstacle, however, and pulls him down to hug him tightly. He immediately gets hugged back, and Baekhyun snuggles in close.

  


“You’re so disgustingly sweaty right now,” he mutters against his skin. Chanyeol throws his head back with a boisterous laugh, cradling the dancer’s cheeks as he plants the most dramatic and sloppiest kiss ever, pulling him back down with utmost happiness. “I love you, Baek.”  


Rolling his eyes, the smaller can’t help but smile. “I love you too even if you’re cheesy as shit.” They stay like that for a longtime, finally detaching when Baekhyun’s stomach grumbles obnoxiously. I swear I ate like five protein bars not too long ago, he tried to reason, but when it comes to food, Chanyeol doesn’t listen and absolutely loves _fattening_ his boyfriend up. _(Baekhyun’s words.)_

  


One bath and a to-go order later, the couple cuddle together on the bed, Baekhyun sat between his legs as the taller holds him from behind, watching their favorite Disney movie.

  


”You know, you should propose sex in the studio more often,” Chanyeol says bluntly, and the shorter immediately chokes on his spit. Panicking, the other tries to _help_ by smacking his back until Baekhyun recovers. Cheeks flushed red, the man tilts his head to look at him. “What? We both love some pretty damn good love making, and who knows? Next time I can have you against the mirrors— _aw, shit,_ the thought of it just turns me on.”

  


The blood from Baekhyun’s face drains, and he begins to hit the taller repeatedly. _“We’re so fucking dumb,”_ he whines, covering his face with his hands. “There’s a permanent stain on the couch because of _you—“_

  


”Last time I checked, my dick was inside your—“  


_”And_ the cleaners are coming tonight!” the dancer groans, flailing his arms around. “Ugh, to think that this all started because you were horny, oh my god—“ Chanyeol simply grins, holding his boyfriend close.

  


”Oh, be quiet, princess. You and I both love it, and you know it. Besides, I could have you bouncing on my cock for hours, pounding your—“

  


”Shut up.” Chuckling at his reddened cheeks, Chanyeol hums and pulls him closer, kissing him softly with a tilt of his head. “Baekhyun,” he says, and the other gets ready to tell him he loves him too, but immediately smacks him when he processes the words that tumble out of his mouth. “Could we _please_ do it against the mirror?”

  
  
  


”Yeah, that’s why he’s not allowed in the studio anymore.” Baekhyun finishes his story with a pleased grin, thoroughly enjoying his employees’ reactions.

  


The low-quality Luhan on screen, gapes. ”What the fuck?”

  


”You guys are so gross,” Seulgi gags, and Chungha nods next to her, immediately leaving the Zoom call.

  


Kyungsoo sighs. “Chanyeol’s a horny bastard and you’re just too willing.” Baekhyun opens his mouth to defend himself, but the younger has a look of pure amusement on his face. “I’m at the studio right now, and I _can_ confirm that there’s still a stain on the poor sofa. And I can _also_ confirm that this streak on the mirror doesn’t look too _innocent—“_

  


_”Oh my god, I’m never going back to work even after this pandemic.”_

  


”I-I can explain!” Baekhyun starts, but fate must be his best friend, because Chanyeol appears behind him and complains about leaving the lube there.

  


Kyungsoo grins, and the entirety of the dance teachers at the studio aren’t having it, looking at their computers with shocked faces, watching their boss try not to explode.

  


”I can _also_ confirm—“

  


”Shut the fuck up, Kyungsoo, or I’ll fire you.”

  
  
  


_— end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this far !! PLEASE COMMENT I KNOW I SOUND DESPERATE BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I AM AND COMMENTS ARE LIKE THE BEST TREATS SO IDHSHDJSJ. also i’m feeling hella useless after— am i allowed to say this— participating in BAE2020 so um
> 
> i’m hoping that you survived and that you didn’t die from my unedited writing eeeeee i really want to cry bc this is me procrastinating/avoiding the fic i’m supposed to be writing rn lol
> 
> oh i almost forgot
> 
> ( throws holy water at all of you )
> 
> thank
> 
> p.s. i listened to nct dream’s boom on repeat while writing i regret: NOTHING


End file.
